Surprises
by spinback
Summary: Eli had just crawled back into bed after answering the phone. It was 6 am on a Sunday, why would anybody call at such a time.


[_Disclaimer : _] Sadly, I don't own Degrassi, or eClare. Cry for me, please.

* * *

[_A Message From Your's Truly :_ ] I'm hoping this works out. It is all in Clare's POV, mostly cause I can't tell you Eli would react to this. Enjoy? Review?

* * *

**Surprises**

**Clare's POV**

**One Shot**

**

* * *

**

Eli had just crawled back into bed after answering the phone. It was 6 am on a Sunday, why would anybody call at such a time. Cece and Bullfrog were out of town for the week, leaving Eli to bask in whatever he chose. After his body settled next to mine, facing away from me, I soon heard his breathing relax, but not fully even out. I rolled over, pulling my body right up behind him. My hand reached around his waist, playing with the hairs leading to his belly button. His body tensed at my touch, quickly relaxing as my nails made soft lines down his naval, toward his groin. I lightly ran my finger tip up and down the shaft, silently begging to control it. His larger hand grabbed at my wrist, pulling my hand from his boxers while pushing me on my back. Although the room was barely light by the 6 am summer sun, I gazed into his green orbs, "Just lay back and relax, it'll all be over soon." I spoke in a seductive moan-like whisper. I kissed his chest while my hand stroked his member, lowering my body towards it with every downward stroke. His breathe hitched as I licked a circle on the head, my hand still going in the same movements as before. Slowly, the whole cock made it's way into my mouth while I sucked on it hard.

"Ohh, C-Clare!" His cries of pleasure made it hard for me to just please him. I swung my body so he could reach my center, and he took the cue to show me what he wanted to feel. I felt him place 2 large fingers in my wet hole, using his thumb to massage my clit. He quickly used his fingers to pace to speed of the blow job and his free hand grasped at the hair at the back on my head. He pushed his index and middle fingers deeper as he lightly pushed my head closer to the base. I pulled my head from him and sat on his lap backwards, in the reverse cowgirl position, one we hadn't done in ages. He did as I had told he earlier, laying back, taking in my fast paced movements. As I rode him, I heard him whisper my name from behind. His hands wrapped around my waist and he used his new found control to move my hips faster. Before I knew it, he had pushed me off his erection, ending with me on my back and him climbing on top. My right knee was pushed up to my chest as he pushed his member deep inside me, causing me to yell loudly, "Oh, Eli!" His thrusts quickened, earning him louder, more frequent moans. His thumb worked circles over my clit bringing my peak to come sooner.

Once again, he removed himself from me, pulling me to the edge of the bed, placing my shins on either shoulder, teasing my folds with the tip of his penis. Looking up at him with lazy eyes, I softly whispered, "If you want to play it this way, I can go back to sleep, Elijah." A sad look appeared on his face and he quickly pushed his way through, causing a yelp to escape my mouth. His thrusts quickened and my moans increased in volume. The only sound in the small room other then our pants and moans, was the echo of the headboard hitting the wall. My back arched clean off the bed as I reached my climax, pressing my body closer to his. He soon followed, pulling his erection out of me, which was now spitting cum into the air. His body collapsed into the space beside me where he was fast asleep only thirty minutes prior. After placing a kiss on my forehead, Eli moved his head gently down to my chest. I raked my fingers through his dark locks, listening as his breathing evened out, indicating our sinful actions had tired him out. Finally, the room was almost empty of sounds with the exception of Eli's slight snores, a sound that helped me fall asleep in the one and only room of Hotel Eli.

* * *

[_A Goodbye From Your's Truly : _] I know it's short, but it's a lot more detailed then I imagined. I like to hear the truth! Don't be afraid to tell me your honest opinion. Once again, I will NOT be adding to this. I have a Ziley fluff for MrStavrosPark to out the last touches on, and I have the Jessie story! Review, leave love, or hate, IDC. Thanks for reading, dearies!


End file.
